


Say My Name

by kiipie



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Movie Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiipie/pseuds/kiipie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ 2014 Movie verse ] Eric takes a moment to look at his creations and finds Leo’s voice extremely sensual.  WARNING FOR 2014 MOVIE SPOILERS. Hint of Sachs/Leo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say My Name

He felt like a kid again. A spoiled rotten child looking over his presents and deciding which one he wanted to play with first. All of them looked magnificent. He knew that they were freakishly monstrous mistakes but he saw beautiful gems. These gems were going to make him filthy rich.

Sachs watched the crimson IV lines slowly drain away every bit of precious blood from the creatures. He almost felt bad for letting these things go to waste like this. Almost. He thought of everything he could learn from them, what made them tick and how to crack open those enormous shells. Maybe once they were drained dry he would try it but right now he had big plans. 

He strolled over to one of the cages, his eyes darting to the orange clad turtle with mild interest. This one wasn’t as big as the blue one but those muscular arms and thick plastron proved otherwise. “Beautiful..” Sachs mumbled out loud. “I can’t wait to crack you open.” He said to the orange one. He saw a flash of fear appear in the orange turtle’s eyes. The leather straps crinkled loudly as the turtle clenched his fist and jerk on the straps. 

"Say something." Sachs ordered him.

Mikey looked to Leo, puzzled by the order but seeing no real reason not to. “Something.” Mikey replied roughly.

Sachs smiled but said nothing. His voice wasn’t as smooth as the turtle in the middle but he detected a hint of an accent. Something about it was enticing and so full of youth. He only saw lab rats and it was foreign for the scientist to think anything other than that. He knew these creatures had names, they were young and possibly in their teens. None of that matter to him. 

Sachs heard the orange clad turtle moan, his head lolled to the side to rest on his shoulder. 

"Mikey.." 

Sachs snapped his head towards the last turtle, at least that’s what he guessed spoke. He walked back over towards the end, his hand pointed out to the purple one and grinned. “Talk again.” He ordered the last turtle.

Donatello closed his mouth and looked down. 

Sachs snapped his arm downward, “I said—”

The blue turtle’s voice erupted from his cage, rattling the thick glass with a powerful vibration that made Sachs jump slightly. “Leave my brothers alone!” Leo roared. His large muscular arms tensed, Sachs could see the skin become strained and taut from the force. 

"Brothers, huh?" Sachs repeated. 

Leo pulled his arms as far as the straps could manage and lowered his head down to glare at the human. 

"You are property." Sachs clarified. He looked to all three of the turtles as he spoke. "My property."

"We belong to no one." Leo retorted. His voice became deep and menacing. It sunk into Sachs’ skin, sending a cool chill down his spine. He masked the feeling by crossing his arms over his chest and chuckling. 

"If it wasn’t for me, you guys would still be little bitty box turtles. Mindless little creatures swimming in tanks. Now you are back where you belong, in cages. Like animals…" Sachs turned his eyes to Mikey, "..like monsters.” 

"You won’t get away with it." Leo bellowed. 

"I already have." Sachs replied cockily. He took two steps closer to Leo’s cage and allowed his eyes to linger on those thick calves and thighs. He felt his chest tingle in excitement as he stared that gorgeous body. "Don’t worry. I’ll make sure your bodies don’t go to waste." Sachs hinted. His tongue flickered out and licked the bottom of his lip. 

"You know who I am, right?" 

Leo nodded.

"Say my name then." Sachs ordered once again.

“Eric Sachs.” Leo gritted through his teeth. Despite the sudden wither of Leo’s tone, Sachs moaned.

"Good."


End file.
